


Since We Were Kids

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Growing Up Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Pining Derek, childhood crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: Derek doesn’t know how to respond, the boy is…. he doesn’t have the words, but he wants this tiny human to be next to him all of the time. This boy has the most amazing brown eyes, and his little nose. The little brown spots on his face. Derek wants to hug him and never let him go. Or the one where Stiles and Derek are childhood friends, are mates, and Derek has a thing for Stiles' neck.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endorwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endorwitch/gifts).



> This is part of Sterek Week 2016
> 
> Prompt: i saw the prompt request post but i didnt know what to suggest. any chance of some kind of kid!fic where they meet as munchkins and lil stiles is gone on lil derek instantly (or vice versa). alternatively if you dont wanna do fluff…i love fics where derek is obsessed with stiles neck - scenting it, marking it etcetc or just pining his ass off WANTING to. heehee
> 
> I couldn't decide which one to do, so I did both!!!
> 
> This prompt was sumbitted by [Endorwitch](http://endorwitch.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine, leave a comment and I'll fix it.

A brand new little park popped up in their neighborhood. Old Mrs. Greatly died and left her land to the city to make a park. Derek’s mother thought it was amazing, all her money was willed to buy equipment for the small area. It’s only about a block away and it’s a lovely day for the grand opening. 

Derek helps his mother make sandwiches and lemonade for their picnic while Laura and Cora run around trying to distinguish whose shoes are whose. Cora’s feet are 7 sizes smaller than Larua’s but try telling her that. Cora is in her stroller with their mother pushing her. Derek and Laura trailing behind her as they share the weight of the large picnic basket. 

They get there soon enough, and the park is covered in balloons, and a huge banner that says something, but Derek can’t read yet. There are a lot of other little kids there, running around with shaved ice juice flowing down their cheeks. A few were tangled on the jungle gym, while others were playing hopscotch on the painted court. 

Derek’s mom set up the blanket under a nice shady tree. “Pups listen.” Derek and Laura set the basket on the blanket before turning their attention to their mother. “Remember these are humans, we have to be careful not to hurt them. You can go play, but you need to be gentle.” Their mother’s voice is so soothing, 

“Yes mama,” both Derek and Laura say in unison. 

“Good, you pups go play. I’ll call you over when it’s time for a snack,” she unbuckles a fussy Cora from her stroller. Laura high tails it to the hopscotch court but Derek makes his way to the sandbox with the rockers in a variety of animal shapes. 

He picks the fox, and starts swaying so the spring underneath propels him forward and back. He’s standing on the foot pedals pretending he’s racing through the woods on a hung. 

“’cuse me,” a voice comes from his side. It kind of scares him, but his mom says his hearing will come in soon. The voice comes from a little boy, he’s looking at Derek, a little wolf stuffed animal tucked under his arm. “I wanna ride the fox,” The little boy says. 

Derek doesn’t know how to respond, the boy is…. he doesn’t have the words, but he wants this tiny human to be next to him all of the time. This boy has the most amazing brown eyes, and his little nose. The little brown spots on his face. Derek wants to hug him and never let him go. 

“Yeah, yeah sure,” Derek scrambles off of the fox and wipes the seat even though there is nothing there. 

The little boy scrambles up onto the fox and Derek just watches him, kind of mesmerized at how he wrestles the thing in such a complicated but cute way. 

“’m Stils,” he puts the wolf in between his legs so his head rests on the fox’s neck. “This is Norman,” he points to the wolf, he’s my best friend. 

“I’m Derek,” he’s just kind of still starring at this little kid. 

“Cool!” Stils, what kind of name is Stils? says as he starts rocking on the fox. “Will you push me?” 

Derek does. They spend the rest of the afternoon playing together. When Stils introduces Derek to his mom and dad, it’s revealed his name is Stiles. Stiles’ mom shares a cookie with him and Derek takes him to get a lemonade from his own mother. 

“Who’s this Derek?” His mom was sitting with Cora. 

“Stiles, we met on the fox rocker.”

“Oh well, what a nice little friend! Would you like some lemonade Stiles?” his mom holds out a cup of lemonade. 

“YES! I loooooove lemonade!” Stiles grabs the glass and gulps down the whole thing in one go. 

After that, the two were inseparable. Instant best friends. Derek left the park with Stiles’ phone number, well his house phone number and the promise of another play date next week. Laura teased him the whole way home that he smelled funny. 

As time goes on, Derek and Stiles continue to be attached at the hip. By the time school starts they’re best friends and when they’re in the same class their nearly codependent relationship worsens

It’s not until years later, when Derek and Stiles are in high school and Derek gets The Talk. 

Turns out Stiles is Derek’s mate. Yup. That actually explains a lot. Derek hasn’t been able to get Stiles out of his mind since he was a kid. Having him next felt so right, and when he wasn’t he left like he was missing something. Ever since that day they met in the park, Derek loved having Stiles near him. 

Derek’s mother told him when he was 13 that since Stiles was a human he has no idea about mates or werewolves, and that it’s up to Derek to tell him when he feels like it’s the right time. 

Naturally, when Derek reveals he’s a werewolf to Stiles, he already knew. 

“I mean, I didn’t _know_ know, but dude, you never wanna hang out on full moons and you smell like wet dog when we go swimming. You’re also forgetting I’m the son of the sheriff and I’m excellante at deductive reasoning.” No 13 year old should talk like that. Derek loves it. 

The second part, about beings mates, is harder to tell him. Because it is very one sided. Stiles has had a crush on Lydia Martin since they were in middle school. He’s told Derek and Scott, their other best friend, about his 10 year plan to woo and marry her dozens of times. 

Derek didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Stiles because he was in love, and has been since he was a kid. So Derek keeps his mouth shut.

When Stiles comes out as bisexual their junior year of high school Derek’s heart starts having a little smidge of hope that they could be together still. 

But that hope fades with every new girl or boy Stiles brings to their lunch table. His mom always looks at him with pity when he comes home and announces Stiles is seeing someone new. Laura tells him repeatedly to just nut up and tell the kid about mates, but Derek can’t take Stiles choice away from him. 

High school is tough for Derek. Not socially or academically, he’s a star on the basketball team and he’s a great student. It’s just that now his wolf is mature and wants his mate. Dreams of Stiles plauge him at night. During the day, everything Stiles does is enticing to Derek. Even when he squirts milk out of his nose after a particularly funny joke from Erica. 

In the locker room after gym, Derek has trouble keeping his eyes off of the lyth lines of Stiles body as he changes. The one thing though, that gets him every times is his neck. 

Fuck his neck. Derek wants to mark it so bad, bite it, nibble it, suck on it. Derek controls himself at school, but as soon as he gets home all bets are off. Stiles is never far from his mind and some days his wolf thinks he’s going crazy for not claiming Stiles everytime he sees him. 

It’s not until college that things start really looking up for his whole mate situation. Stiles and Derek are roommates, obviously, and Stiles comes home drunk off his ass one night. Admits that when they were in middle school he had a crush on Derek. Derek is kind of overwhelmed at the admission and kisses him. 

Stiles doesn’t remember the next day, which hurts but is probably for the better. 

Then, one day, a miracle. Derek comes home from a day of monotonous lectures to find Stiles waiting for him on the couch. 

“Hey Sti,” He tosses his backpack on the floor and goes to their tiny ass kitchen to grab some water. 

“I think I’m in love with you,” is all that comes from Stiles. 

“What?” Derek is in slight disbelief, but looks at hims through the opening over the sink. 

“No, I am in love with you. And I kind of have been since I was a kid. I was talking to my dad today, and I was telling him about you and like, it just… it hit me. We’ve been best friend for as long as I can remember and, I fell in love with you somewhere along the way. I know you don’t feel the same, because you’ve never showed any sort of interest in anyone ever. And like, I totally respect your sexuality, there is nothing wrong with being asexual but i don’t think i can do this anymore if my feelings are never going to be reciprocated. So I guess what I’m saying is that I think I’m gonna move out.” Stiles says. 

“You love me?” Stiles just said a lot of words, he knows he probably sounds like a robot restating what Stiles just said. 

“Yeah, and I’ll be out by the weekend don’t- hm!” Derek drops the plastic cup on the floor and runs to Stiles and kisses him. His wolf is jumping excitedly and completely calm at the same time inside his chest. He pulls him closer and finally _finally_  kisses him the way he’s wanted to for the past 15 years. 

“Bro, what the fuck?” Stiles pushes him away and Derek’s wolf wines from the sudden removal. 

“I love you too. I think I’ve loved you since the second you asked if you could ride that dumb fox rocker.” 

“But you’re- you’ve never- What?” Stiles is confused, the room is filled with the smell. 

“You’re my mate, and I’ve known that since we were kids. I never dated because the sheer though of being with anyone that wasn’t you made me sick to my stomach.”

“I’m your- what the hell is a mate?!”

“According to my mom-”

“Your mother knew?! Who else knows this little secret?”

“According to my mom, it’s like a soulmate? We’re bound together for life. I never thought you liked me in a romantic way, sometimes mates can be platonic, but not normally. 

“You weren’t going to tell me?”

“I didn’t want to take that choice away from you.”

“Dude, I have chosen you a millions times before and I will choose you a million times again. I love you, and apparently you love me, now can we please kiss again? Because that was nice and I have been waiting my entire life to do that.” 

Derek laughs and goes to kiss Stiles again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! Leave a comment and a kudos letting me know what you thought!  
> I really like this idea and I _miiiight_ add more to it. MIGHT.
> 
> Come chill with me on [tumblr!!](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
